doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Giga Zombie no Gyakushū
|Developer = Epoch |Publisher = Epoch |Platform(s) = Famicom |Release date(s) = September 14, 1990 |Genre(s) = Role-Playing Game |Mode(s) = Single player |Distribution = 256kb cartridge }} Doraemon: Gigazombie no Gyakushū (ドラえもん ギガゾンビの逆襲 lit. Gigazombie's Counter Attack), also known as Doraemon: The Revenge of Gigazombie in English, is a game released only in Japan by Epoch for the Famicom console in 1990. The second video game outing for the popular Japanese children's character is a Final Fantasy style role-playing game. The player takes the role of Doraemon the robot cat and an original player character and leads them on an adventure through time to stop the evil Gigazombie. Plot Gigazombie, a criminal who previously tried to change the past history via the Time Machine, is escaped from the Time Patrols and plans to do the very same plan once again. This time, he revives the villains who were previously defeated by Doraemon and his friends and planned to conquer the world. Hearing this, Doraemon and his friends goes to the timeline where Gigazombie is via the time machine to stop him, only for them to get caught by a space-time vortex that Gigazombie casted and only Doraemon was able to get out of it while the others were pull into the vortex. Not only that, Doraemon has also loss all of his gadgets from 4D pocket as they were scatters around the space-time! Doraemon was able to return to the town by luck, but he landed on the house of the hero/heroine! After hearing what happened from Doraemon, the hero/heroine agreed to help Doraemon to get his friends and his gadgets back, as well as to defeat Gigazombie... Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Dragon Warrior series except for the following: Shop tools (screwdriver exchange and tempering) is present, the dealer does not exist armor weapon shop, armor and weapons is to get in or get a transfer from or open the treasure box. Tools and equipment armor secret weapons can and keep your pocket and out of Doraemon. As a place of magic skills and, in secret tool, on an adventure to find, can not be used. Faces of the characters are displayed in conversation boxes. These images change to show facial expressions. Both endings can be obtained in the gameplay. Characters Playable characters * Hero/Heroine (Original character) * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Suneo Honekawa * Takeshi Gouda * Shizuka Minamoto * Miyoko Mangetsu (From Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld) * Terra (Original character) Allies NPCs * Hidetoshi Dekisugi * Dorami * Eru (From Nobita's Monstrous Underwater Castle) * Underwater Buggy (From Nobita's Monstrous Underwater Castle) * Banhou (From Nobita and the Knights of Dinosaurs) * Ro (From Nobita and the Knights of Dinosaurs) * Kukuru (From ''Nobita and the Birth of Japan'') Villains * Gigazombie (From Nobita and the Birth of Japan) * Medusa (From Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld) * Demaon (From Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld) * Poseidon (From Nobita's Monstrous Underwater Castle) * Tsuchidama (From Nobita and the Birth of Japan) * Bull King (From The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West) Category:Video games